The herbicidal activities of isoxazoline derivatives are reported in, for example, JP-A-8-225548, JP-A-9-328477 and JP-A-9-328483. The compounds described in these literatures have a chloromethyl group mainly at the 5-position of the isoxazoline ring, and the isoxazoline derivative of the present invention has been unknown.
Herbicides used for useful crops are desired to be applied to soil or foliage, show a sufficient herbicidal effect at a low amount, and exhibit high selectivity between crop and weeds. The compounds described in the above literatures are not fully satisfactory in these respects.